How Deep Is Your Fluff?
by kbeto
Summary: When things start go wrong in your love life, you can always count on friends, right? Sadly, there are times in the life of a man that he shouldn't go accepting advice from said friends. Flones sprinkled with Pudd, fluffy and slightly inappropriate. Rated T for everything you think you will find in it (pervy puns, language).


_Disclaimer: I don't own any references to pop culture (or anything) you're going to find here._

_A/N: This one goes to **corruptedPOV** because she's a crazy Flones shipper like most of us, and I wouldn't find this prompt without her help. I started writing this one in a traffic jam and it's quite short. *sighs*_

_This is a prompt from the blog ImagineyourOTP on tumblr. They have a lot of good prompts, you should take a look! ;) The prompt used can be found in a note at the end of the story (didn't put it here to avoid spoiling things for those who didn't see it)._

_**Anonymous** At first I was confused about who we were talking about, then I understood your point. I can be ~really~ slow sometimes. *whacks self in the head* OMG I feel flattered and mildly terrified that someone believes so much in my work, but I am positive that I still have much more to improve. But thank you, dear! :) *face goes through 200 shades of red*_

_Like I said the last time, you have pretty good ideas! I doubt I'll be experimenting often to play around with all those possibilities, but it's a nice thing to have in mind. ;) Oh, no, I wasn't actually referring to you; don't worry. It's just that I can't really keep readers for much time (for some reason)... I don't know, maybe I end up scaring most of them being too talkative._

_**Guest** I'm sorry, but I'm fairly sure this 'Fix Me' is going to stay a SA. :( I'm glad you liked it, though!_

How Deep Is Your Fluff?

"_You are an insensitive dick, Daniel"_ was the last thing Danny heard Tom yell, before the door slung shut on his face, painfully knocking him and his nose back in the streets.

For some reason unknown to Danny, Tom had been acting a bit weird, complaining that they didn't even do anything romantic together any more. When questioned about what was missing, the answer was a pure and simple _"I need more fluff in my love life,"_ to which Danny reacted with laughter.

"I really fucked up this time, didn't I?" he stared at the blue door in front of him. The only time he saw Tom that upset was when Dougie accidentally broke some Star Wars doll from Tom's prized collection. Or 'action figure', as the blond liked to call them.

Adamant on getting on his lover's best side again, Danny did what he always did whenever he needed relationship counselling –dialled Harry's number. In a few seconds a breathless voice got to the other end of the line.

"_Hey, Dan! What's up?"_

"Am I interrupting anything? Dougie's not there, right?"

"_For your information, I was running on the treadmill,"_ he heard Harry chuckle. _"What you need me for?"_

Danny then explained as briefly as he could the gist of his situation with Tom, and both agreed that he would drop by Harry's and have some lunch together. In times of need, they would always go for some bonding and strategic planning over food.

~#~

"Did he say anything specific?"

"Apart from calling me an insensitive dick and almost breaking my nose with the door?"

"Well, yeah." Harry smirked, passing a bowl full with salad to Danny.

""_I need more fluff in my love life"_, that's what he said," Danny said, busy choosing what to put on his plate.

For an entire minute Harry remained still, muttering some gibberish under his breath before he started talking (properly) again. Given the delay in his response, Danny knew things could only be worse than how he imagined them.

"Why do girls always talk the important stuff in riddles?"

"It wasn't a girl, it was Tom," Danny frowned. He hadn't been interested in girls ever since a certain single-dimpled smile entered his life.

"Which is technically the same thing," Harry shrugged, taking another bite of his tuna.

The boys chatted for some more time over their meal, eventually getting to a common denominator that Danny needed to do something nice to Tom, like a candlelit dinner or a bubble bath. Something that would make Tom feel special, forgive him, and maybe culminate with some (actually, plenty of) _horizontal recreation_.

"We're still missing the 'fluff' bit," Danny spoke, half lost in his own thoughts. "Maybe he wants a cat?"

"He's already the male embodiment of a crazy cat lady, why would he need even more? Besides–"

_You can be my sugar daddy  
I'll call you my honey honey_

"Hey, Dougs," Harry answered his phone. Danny didn't know why he wasn't impressed about the ringtone assigned to the short boy, but again, Dougie had his own criteria to choose ringtones for himself on other people's phones. "I actually want a favour from you, babe."

"_...I was just reading about some oil massages and–"_

"Not that kind of favour, Dougie. And just so you know, Danny's here and he can hear you speaking, he's the one that needs help," Harry interrupted his boyfriend quickly, clearing his throat to regain some composure, as Danny cried with laughter from the other side of the table.

"_Oh. Hi, Dan!"_ Dougie's voice cheered; you could almost _hear _him smile. _"I should tell you straight that I'm not up for a threesome, I'm sorry."_

"Wanker!" Danny laughed, seeing Harry sigh and shake his head. "What do ya do to bring 'fluff' into a relationship?"

~#~

"Just a minute!" Tom yelled from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron, and pacing all the way towards the front door.

He had decided on eating some homemade chocolate to cheer him up after his argument with Danny. It was obvious to him that maybe he was overreacting a bit, but right now he didn't care that much. If Danny was thick enough to see that they were getting into the routine doomed so many couples, then things could only get worse in the long run.

"Yes?" he flung the door open, and a huge bouquet with daisies popped up in view. "Dan? What–"

"That's not how I imagined it," Danny pouted, seeing Tom in hysterics and doubled over with guffaw.

"Lord have mercy! What are you wearing? Come in!"

Tom tried to bite his tongue and stop laughing, but it seemed like a lost battle. Before his eyes, stood Danny, clad in a pink bunny costume, so fluffy that he could barely breathe under all that synthetic fur. He also had a pout on his face that gave him the same air as a toddler being told that they can't eat candy, or similar prohibition.

"Why ya laughing? Isn't this fluffy enough for ya?" The brunet asked exasperated. He wanted Tom to forgive him, not to _mock_ him.

"I'm sorry, Danny– Where did you get this idea?" Tom wiped the corners of his eyes with part of his apron. It seemed like he regained control over himself to speak without having a fit.

"You said you wanted 'fluff', so I went to Harry's and heard ideas from him and Dougie, but they didn't know much," he answered earnestly. "I even bought you those things for good smelling baths!"

Tom's expression promptly softened into a warm smile. Not only had Danny listened to every word he said, but he also tried – on his own – way to grant his wish. It it didn't show how much Danny was invested in their relationship, them he didn't know what that could be.

"I wasn't talking about _this_ kind of fluff, you idiot," he gestured to all that pinkness, stepping close to the brunet in the outrageous pink costume. "But you're _the_ idiot I love, and a truly amazing one." They lips met into a gentle kiss, that ended with two more quick pecks, both boys grinning at each other.

The rest of the afternoon was made up of long bubble baths, dozens of mickey-shaped chocolate and lots of _action_ to help them burn all the extra calories.

~#~

"Do you think it worked?"

"Of course! Danny must be very _busy_, right now," Dougie smiled over his shoulder in Harry's direction. "Now, drop your trousers; this oil is supposed to feel cool on your skin," he winked mischievously.

~Fin~

_A/N2:_ _The prompt used was_ "_Imagine person A of your OTP talking to person B about how they want their relationship to be more "fluffy".  
Person B completely misunderstands and turns up the next day at person A's house in a full on pink fluffy bunny outfit."_


End file.
